Unafraid
by Fragile Mercy
Summary: When you love someone so much, you would do anything to ensure their happiness, even if it meant giving up your own. I had seen people do this for me time and time again. But now it's my turn. Now it's time for me to stand up make someone else happy. So I did, but along the way I found a second person who needed happy more than person I originally came for. Kyoya/OC


**WELCOME! *rose petals fly around out of seemingly nowhere* Sorry... Couldn't resist...**

**In all seriousness, welcome to Unafraid! I've recently just re-watched OHSHC and have once again fallen in love with it and this idea struck me out of nowhere and would not leave me alone, so alas! Here it is! I hope you like it, this is just the prologue so it's a bit slow but will pick up, promise! :)**

**The story will be starting at the end of the series, so it will mostly be all my own plot line and ideas, I'm hoping I can do everything justice. Let me know if I get anything wrong! Also I'm afraid to say that I don't know much about schooling in Japan except for what I can find on the internet, so help with that would also be appreciated (ages, how their middle/schools work etc.) I imagine they are a lot like American school systems.. Maybe? But... I don't know much about them either! **

**AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE! OI OI OI!**

**O.O... :D Anyways ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

**I own nothing except for any characters you find unfamiliar (like my darling Arri who I love dearly)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

When I was younger I used to think everything was perfect. I had my mother and my brother by my side, what else did I need?

We were well off, but none of that honestly mattered to me because I had them.

I had great friends and went to one of the best arts academy's in France.

I had my dancing.

I had my sketch book.

I had my designs.

I needed nothing else.

I was happy. So… so happy.

And then everything went wrong.

My mother got sick, really sick. Her company was taken from under feet causing her to go bankrupt within a matter of weeks.

We managed for the first couple of months, but we struggled, mother did everything she could, her main priority was keeping my brother and I in school. Even when we tried to tell her that didn't matter and we would gladly give it up, she wouldn't hear a word of it.

That was when _she_ turned up. That horrid vulture claimed that she would help us, provide for us.

In exchange my brother had to go to Japan with her to become the heir to our fathers family. And he would no longer be able to contact mother and I ever again.

We had disagreed, but my brother being the person he was agreed to her condition so we could live and not have to worry about anything.

I had kicked, screamed and begged for him not to go.

But he refused to relent. I knew I wouldn't be able to change his mind because that's just how he was, always putting other peoples needs before his own. So it was with an extremely heavy heart and many tears shed that we parted ways, never to see each other again. My brother. My _twin brother_ left that day with that evil woman I dare call a grandmother.

That was almost 3 years ago.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you ok Arri?" I heard a voice call to me. I looked over my shoulder to see my best friend, Kaitlyn-May smiling down at me, "You on another planet again?" She teased pulling a strand of my long blonde hair teasingly. I swatted her hand away from me and glared playfully at her.<p>

"I'm fine, just thinking." I told her. Slamming my locker shut and turning to walk to our ballet class. She scoffed at me.

"Now remember what we talked about when it comes to thinking? It will hurt you!" She wagged her finger in front of my face as a warning.

I giggled at her antics and shook my head.

"I just miss my brother." I sighed sadly. Kaity looked at me sadly and opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by the shrill ringing of my phone.

I frowned who in the world would be calling me while I was at school? All of my friends were here today and my mother would contact the school if anything was wrong with her. I pulled the cell phone from my back pocket looking at the screen.

The number wasn't one I knew. It was foreign for one, it did not come from France.

'_Telemarketers_.' I decided and pressed the 'reject' button.

"Who was that?" Kaitlyn asked me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Probably just telemarketers. It was foreign." I told her as we started up the stairs to the third floor where the dance studios were held.

I had always had a passion for dancing, not to toot my own horn but I was good at it, not insanely good that I would go on to become a professional, but good enough to dance important roles in the choreography and routines Madam Sking gives to us. Ballet and contemporary were my favorites, and the two I was best at. Madam Sking was always trying to get me to audition for major ballet schools to harness what she called an extraordinary gift. I loved dancing, sure, but it wasn't what I wanted to do with my life. Besides that most of the girls were far better than I was, they deserved the places in the big ballet schools more than I did.

I also liked cake too much thank you very much. I was _not_ giving up cake just to be a dancer. I would much rather die. No sarcasm.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing once again, the same number flashing on the screen. I frowned.

"Ok. Maybe it isn't telemarketers." I concluded. Kaitlyn ushered me to answer it like the nosy little gossip she was.

I hit the answer button, albeit a bit reluctantly and answered with a short _hello_. There was a slight pause before anything was said.

"Hello. Is this Arriana Suoh?" Came a polite and deep voice. Male, Japanese accent.

I frowned, why in the world was somebody contacting me from Japan? Who was this person?

"Yes, speaking. Who is this?" I asked him.

"Miss Suoh, my name is Kyoya Ootori. I am calling you in regards to your brother, Tamaki." He informed me. My heart stopped and my breath hitched. Tamaki. My brother. No. Something was wrong. Oh God how could I let this happen?

_My Tamaki…_

"What? What happened to him?" I chocked up. My eyes stung with tears that would start falling any moment, I clutched the fabric of my shirt tightly right above my heart that felt like it was shattering into a million little tiny pieces. Kaitlyn looked at me wide eyed, silently asking me if I was alright. I nodded curtly at her.

"He himself is fine." Kyoya told me shortly, I relaxed a little and loosened my grip, sighing, "But it would seem that he is being forced into a marriage by bribery from your grandmother." My eyes widened at that.

"_Excuse me?!"_ I shouted at him. Oops…. I would have to apologize for that afterwards.

"Your grandmother is bribing Tamaki into marriage with the promise that he may see you and your mother again as long as he moves to France with his new fiancé. Which regrettably he has agreed to."

That little _bitch_! How dare she?! She thinks that she can just run around demanding Tamaki to do her bidding whenever she pleases, plucking him from everything he has ever known and moving him away half way across the globe, and then after he probably just started allowing himself to be truly happy once more she ups and demands he go back to where he started?

Oh no. I don't think so!

I clenched my teeth tightly together.

"That selfish cow." I growled to him. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"Indeed. The reason I'm calling you is because I was hoping you may be able to talk some sense into him." He paused waiting for me to respond.

"Oh?" Was my response. Well done Arriana. How intelligible of you.

I sincerely hope this Kyoya Ootori isn't very cute, because then it would not bother me as much as if he were u-

'_WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT BOYS AT A TIME LIKE THIS? GET YOUR HEAD BACK TO WHERE IT SHOULD BE AND THINK ABOUT CUTE BOYS LATER!'_

Right! Game face!

Kyoya chuckled once again causing my face to heat up in embarrassment.

"You see, Tamaki has told me a lot of you and your mother and I can't help but feel that the two of you may be slightly disappointed if he were to leave the way he plans to." He informed.

Awwwww, Tama talks about me! Cute thing he is. It bought a small smile to my lips to think of it.

"May I speak with him?" I asked Kyoya.

"Unfortunatley Tamaki is refusing to see any of us or take any of our calls at present."

I raised an eyebrow even though I knew he couldn't see me. Why exactly was he calling me for then? What good could I be if I couldn't talk to him?

"That's why I have arranged for my families private jet to pick you up from Charles de Gaulle Airport within the hour." I almost dropped my phone in shock and stumbled to catch it before it slipped from my hands. I stared at the device for a moment not really believing my ears. Kaitlyn was looking at me with an incredulous look on her face as I stared at her wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Um, I won't be going to anymore classes today." I told her, blinking stupidly up at her. Curse her height.

She stared at me for a few moments before shrugging and walking away. "I'll let Madam and the other teachers know then. Text me with whatever your crazy plan is for whatever the hell is going on." She called over her shoulder waving like a maniac.

And this ladies and gentleman is my best friend, doesn't even question me when I'm about to go running off to Japan to stop my brother who plans on marrying some stranger in order to see me and our mother again and never be able to return to Japan when in actual fact he was never supposed to return to France. I turned on my heel and started running down the halls.

"I guess I shall see you in roughly 13 hours then Mr Ootori." I smirked.

"I look forward to it Miss Suoh." Was that a smirk I detected in his voice too? I think it was. I snapped my phone shut and continued bolting through the corridors, that were now empty due to everybody being in their respective classes.

I couldn't help but cackle madly in my head.

_Screw your rules grandmother dear._

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: DONE! I know prologues are insanely boring, I tried my hardest to lighten it up in places though. I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**How do you think Tamaki will react upon seeing his darling sister show up in Japan? What about that horrible bitch AHEM... I mean... their grandmother?! And the sex on legs Kyoya? :O**

**Kyoya: Must you really talk about me like that? *pushes glasses up***

**FM: Why yes darling... Yes I must**

**Arriana: OI HANDS OFF MY MAN!**

**FM: I created you I can just as easily uncreate you! NOW BOW TO ME!**

**Kyoya:...*sighs***

**Arriana:... How bout no?**

**FM:..But... I am almighty lord...**

**Arriana: You're really not -.-**

**FM:... Oh screw you!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
